Singing Strawberries,Obnoxious Nekos
by XxNoUsernameAvailablexX
Summary: After an accident, Amu promised to never sing again. What if a certain blue haired boy and his friends are looking for a singer? What if they choose Amu as the singer? Watch as Amu starts to follow her dreams, as well as fall in love? LOL LAME SUMMERY.
1. The Tradgedy and the Meeting

**Ages:**

**Amu,Rima,Utau,Tadase-16**

**Ikuto,Kukai,Nagihiko=17**

**Yay! My first fan fic! I'm sorry if it's crappy! D8 **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara! **

**{Amu POV}**

_**One Week Ago**_

_I slowly turned the key in the lock of my house and walked inside. Dead tired from singing recital that day. _

"_I'm home." I said loudly as I walked into my home. "Amu? Can you come in here for a second." I heard my Aunt say. That's weird; I thought she lived over in Japan… I went into the living room to see my Aunt, Dad, and little sister, Ami, sitting together on the couch. My Dad looked like he had been crying. _

_I rushed over to him, "Dad? What's wrong?" I asked worrying. He looked up at me with a depressed expression. "Amu..You mom..Recital..Car...Accident.." I didn't really get what he was trying to say. I did notice that my mom wasn't at my recital today, but I thought that she had to work late. _

"_W-What about her, Dad? Is she okay?" I asked, starting to panic. When I didn't get an answer from my dad, who just started crying again, my Aunt stepped in. _

"_Amu, your mother left work early to go see your singing recital. But she got into an accident with a truck. She didn't survive."_

_I just sat there, stunned by the news. "B-B-B-But..She was fine..This morning..When..Going to my..Singing recital?" I was crushed. I felt automatically guilty. _

'_**Maybe if I didn't have that recital..She would still be here..'**_ I thought to myself as I broke down and started crying. "What are we going to do now..?" I wondered out loud.

"I got you, Ami, and your father an apartment back in Japan. Near my house. So if you need anything I'll be right there for you guys. " My Aunt said with a sad smile. Although I appreciated this very much, I was a little put off that we had to move. _**'Whatever. Nothing matters anymore. Mom isn't here..Why should I care where we live..If she isn't there with us?'**_

"_Okay.."I nodded my head weakly. "When do we leave?"_

_My dad gave me a weak smile. "In one week."_

_I just nodded and went upstairs to pack. I finished then laid down to go to sleep, with one last thought in my head. __**'I will Never sing again..'**__ then fell asleep crying. _

**{Amu POV}**

_**Present Time**_

I laid the last box of my belongings down into our new home and brushed my shoulder-length pink hair out of my eyes. I let my golden eyes wander around curiously.

'_Better than nothing, I guess.'_ Although I still missed my old house, and friends, I knew that this was something that we needed to do, and I was a little excited to be back here. I used to visit my Aunt in Japan all the time, so it's a given that I know the language. Thinking of that made me think of the memories that me and my mother had in Japan. I started crying and broke down in the middle of the floor. But I quickly picked myself up when I heard my little sister and father come home from the store. I didn't want them to see me like that.

My father came through the door with a little smile on his face. "Amu~! Here, I just picked up your new uniform for your first day at your new school tomorrow!" He exclaimed happily.

I inwardly groaned. '_Great. New school, new 'Cool and Spicy' nicknames._

At my old school, people would call me 'Cool and Spicy' also the occasional 'Hot and Beautiful.' The only reason that I can see for these nicknames, is because I'm really shy all the time, so whenever someone tries to talk to me at school, I put up an outer character. A mask. A lie. I sighed and thought '_Not this time. I'm going to do things right.' _

I nodded and then looked at my clock. 9:30 PM. I guess I should get to bed. I lied down and thought about how I would act in my school, the words 'Cool and Spicy' ringing in my head.

**{Still Amu POV}**

_**The Next Morning**_

"Amu! Come on, time to wake up." I vaguely heard my father yell. I simply put my pillow over my head and murmured "Ten more minutes." And fell back asleep. Only until a little while later, when I heard a pot being slammed down in my ear, did I jump awake.

"What the crap?" I exclaimed groggily. Who the hell woke me up? I was sleeping so nicely..

"Amu! Look at the clock!" My father yelled at me. So I slowly looked over and saw in big,red,bright numbers 6:50. It took a couple seconds for the information to really sink into my head until..

"WHAAAATT?SIX-FIFTY? SCHOOL STARTS IN TEN MINUTES? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?" I ignored my dad telling me that he did, infact, try to wake me up and threw on my new uniform. With some perks that I added myself last night. I quickly brushed my hair and kept it down, adding a simple black 'X' clip on the side. And ran out the door, not even bothering about breakfast. I ran as fast as I could down the short cut that my Aunt showed me yesterday. I was about two blocks from school and was running at full speed until I ran into something, or someone. I feel to the ground with a little 'Oompf!' and looked up to apologize when I saw two striking midnight blue eyes.

**{Ikuto POV}**

I was taking my time walking to school. Very slowly. I was taking the short cut that I always take, when I felt someone run into me. It wasn't enough to knock me completely over, but I did stumble a bit. I heard a feminine 'Oompf!' and looked down curiously. There I saw a girl. Probably my age ,with the same uniform of my school's. I smirked slightly and thought '_Probably new, or she would be begging for forgiveness by now.'_ I looked her over once more, really taking in the details. She had shoulder length pink hair and golden eyes. Odd match of colors.

But who am I to talk? I have blue hair for God's sake.

But anyway. I noticed that she had added some changed to the uniform-She wore matching leggings to go along with the skirt, a couple of buttons to match the blouse, and a few rips here and there. It actually looked pretty kickass. I then noticed that she was just sitting there, staring at me with a dumbfounded expression-and I smirked. _'Just another play toy…But a really cute play toy.' _I thought to myself, and extended my hand.

**{Amu POV}**

I sat there, dumbfounded. Here standing in front of my, was one of the most beautiful boys I've ever seen. He had midnight blue hair, and striking blue eyes that looked deep enough to dive into. It looked like he had the same uniform on as me, and probably my age, maybe a little older. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed he had reached out his hand to help me up.

"Need some help?" He asked. Smirking.

For some reason this really ticked me off. What the hell is he smirking for? So I slapped his hand away, picked myself up, and replied "No thanks." With my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude. So much for giving that up.

He seemed genuinely surprised by my actions. Hell, I would be too. Any normal girl would probably be drooling at his feet. But I never said that I was normal. I don't just fall for pretty faces, and he's going to learn that quickly.

He soon recovered from his initial shock and started saying something like "What's your name?" But I had already noticed the time and started running towards school. Late on the first day! Peachy perfect!

When I had finally reached my classroom inside the school, I was there just in time to hear the teacher say "-We have a new student today, class. Please welcome her kindly. Himamori-san, you can come in now!" I made a quick adjustment to both my uniform and hair, and walked into the classroom saying. "Sensei, its HiNamori, not Himamori." With an annoyed tone. I stood there in front of everyone in my new class and heard the already accumulating whispers. "So cool!" "So beautiful!" I just sighed. _'It's pointless to try and stop them..'_

I looked over at my teacher waiting for him to tell me where my seat was. But instead, he said "How about you introduce yourself, Himamori." I mentally groaned. _'Great.'_

"The names Hinamori Amu. Likes-Don't really have any. Dislikes-People that are annoying. That's all you really need to know." I then glared at the teacher, daring him to say something other than where I sit.

"Uuuuh..Okay. You can sit next to..Miss Mashiro. Please raise your hand, so Himamori knows where you are, Rima." Then a short girl with really long blonde hair and golden-brownish eyes and a really bored expression on her face raised her hand in the back. I slowly made my way back there, ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to me as I pass. I finally got to my seat and sat down with a long sigh. I noticed that Rima girl was looking at me. I stared blankly back.

"Hi, I'm Rima." She suddenly said. "Who are you?" She said rather bluntly with a straight face. I just sighed. "Hey, I'm Amu." I offered a weak smile, until I got bombarded with questions from the others.

"Hinamori Amu? What a pretty name! Can I call you Amu?" _Twitch._

"Where did you move from?" _Twitch._

"Is that your natural hair color?" _Twitch, twitch._

"What do your parents do for a living? I bet they have really cool jobs!" That last one hit a little close to home, with the mention of my parents. I immediately thought of my mother, and fought the urge to cry.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? How am I supposed to answer your questions when you all ask me at once? I can barely hear myself think! Let alone hear your crazy asses!" I said with anger. They all shut up after that, and just looked at me in shock. Just when one girl was about to ask a question, the teacher announced for everyone to get back to their seat for the lesson to start. I glanced over at Rima, and she was smiling at me, nodding her head in approval. _'Did I just make a friend?'_ I asked myself, dazed. About 45 minutes later I heard the bell ring for lunch break. Rima asked if I wanted to go with her, and I gladly accepted.

On our way there, we saw a huge group of people crowding around something. I stopped in curiosity trying to see what it was. "That's just the , Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase." Rima explained with a blank tone. "Beautiful, Rich, snobby, and I guess they're also in their own little band type thing. But I heard that they're now looking for a female vocalist. That must be why everyone is crowding them more than usual. I just nodded my head in amazement. _'Wow.'_

It was silent between me and Rima after that, so I tried to start a conversation with her. I talked about the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, Rima. Does this school have a singing class or something like that?"

"No, don't think so. Theres not a lot of people that can sing around here." She explained. For some reason, I was disappointed. I shook my head quickly at the thought. _'No! I promised myself I would never sing again! And that's what I'll do-'_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with the most annoying laugh I've ever heard. Both Rima and I turned around at the sound, and Rima let out an annoyed sigh. I looked at her in confusion, then at the girl making her way towards us.

"HOHOHO! NEW GIRL, I'M JUST HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF GETTING INTO A BAND WITH MY IDOL, IKUTO!" The red head started screaming, for no particular reason. I just stared at her and replied in a monotone, "I don't give two shits about that damn band." She jerked her head back in surprise, apparently expecting a fight.

"But..Who wouldn't want to be a band with the dreamy populars?" She squealed at the last part and had hearts in her eyes.

I just sat there, dumbfounded by the stupidity coming from this girls mouth. "Well, I wouldn't. Who cares if they look good? Their band might suck ass." I said bluntly. She turned to me with an angry expression and pointed at me, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? MY DARLING IKUTO'S BAND IS THE BESTEST!"

"….Okay, one. It's rude to point at people." I swatted her hand away and continued. "Two, I haven't even heard them play, so they might rock, and they might suck." I started walking towards her as she fell a step back. " Three. 'Bestest' isn't even a word." I gave her a smile, "and Four. They could look like Gods for all I care. Chances are, they have a shitty personality." I turned and walked away with a smirking Rima.

When we were finally away from the crowd that had gathered around me and the red head, Rima turned to me with a smile on her face. "Oh, you're good. I've never seen someone tell Sayya off like that!" I simply smiled back and we went to lunch.

At lunch, there were more people crowding around a table towards the back of the cafeteria. I had a veiw of the people sitting there, and Rima pointed and named everyone at the table. "That one's Kukai." She said pointing to a guy with messy brown-orange hair and green eyes. He looked like a jock.."He's pretty much your average jock. One of the not-so-douchey -populars." Rima said, as if reading my mind.

Then she moved her finger over, pointing to the guy next to Kukai. "That's Tadase, he's called 'The prince' of the school." She scoffed while I looked this Tadase person over. He had blonde hair and pinkish-redish eyes. Odd for a boy. But I could obviously see where he got the title 'Prince' from. He did indeed look like a prince..But a little to feminine for me..

Rima snapped me out of my thoughts when she growled a bit. I looked at her in curiosity and found fire in her eyes. "That one is Nagihiko. Total loser. He's a real gentlemen, but I hate him!" She explained while pointing at a nice looking guy with really long purple hair and violet eyes. _'He doesn't look to bad..'_ I thought to myself with a smile.

Then Rima finished up with another scoff as she pointed to the very last person at the table… The guy I ran into this morning. "That's Ikuto. He's the head of the populars. He has like, total control over the school.I think the principal is his uncle or something. You really do not want to get on his bad side. Oh, and he's a H.U.G.E playboy." She said with a blank face.

"…." I was speechless. I pretty much dissed and ditched the top guy in our school. Freaking perfect. But maybe…He forgot about me? I thought hopefully. Just then, I saw him look over at me, and smirk. _'Damnit! So much for forgetting.' _I thought as he got up from his table and headed over here, looking and smirking at me all the while. _'There's that damn smirk again! I swear, I'm going to end up slapping that smirk right off his face!'_ By the time I was finished cursing myself and him, he had already made his way over here, and was now standing in front of me. I looked up and put on my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude.

"Do you need something?" I asked with all the venom I could muster. He looked taken aback for a second, but quickly recovered and looked at me curiously. I just raised my eyebrows and asked again "Did you need something, or are you just standing there trying to look pretty?" I saw his eye twitch and he dropped that damn smirk, which in turn, made me smirk. I slowly stood up and said to Rima. "I'll be leaving first Rima, see you back in class." Then to Ikuto. "You might want to change where you're standing to try and look pretty, 'cause right now, all I see is a douche bag blocking my way."

Then I walked away leaving a stunned Ikuto, and a stunned cafeteria. _'I guess no one's ever talked to a 'popular' like that' _I thought smugly to myself as I walked back to my classroom.

'_Well they better get used to it.'_ I thought as I sat down in my seat, waiting for the day to be over.

**Well? :D**

**Ikuto-…**

**Amu-…**

**DOT DOT DOT DOT D8 Was it really that bad?**

**Amu-I for one..Loved it. **

**Ikuto-Figures…**

**I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU TO REVEIW FOR ME TO CONTINUE BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS TO LAZY TO REVWIE SO FOR ME ASKING FOR YOU TO IT'D BE VERY HYPOCRITICAL.**


	2. Unexpected Audition?

**WELL! Since I am completely bored, and I have absolutly nothing to do, and my internet is fagging out..IMMA KEEP WORKING ON THIS! 8D YAY! HUZZAH! AND ALL THAT JAZZ. But anyway. Uh. That was actually about it. :'D **

**Ages:**

**Same as the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Shugo Chara!**

**{Amu POV}**

It's been about one week since I first started school here in Japan. I'm feeling a little better about my mothers death, but I chose not to think of it unless its absolutely needed.

At school, Rima introduced me to all of her friends, who are now my friends. There was Utau, an extremely pretty and friendly girl with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Me, her, and Rima are the closest in the group. But one bad side of Utauturns out she's that annoying cat's **[IWONDERWHODATCOULDBE..]**sister. The same Annoying Cat that comes to bother me during luch. .

But anyway-Other than Utau, there was Yaya, also very pretty but childish as well. 90 percent of the time her auburn hair will be up in pig tails, tied with little red ribbons. She acts just like a little baby. It can get annoying at first, but in time, I grew used to it. Then there was another close friend, Nadeshiko, who coincidentally, is the twin sister of Nagihiko. [So many siblings..]She had long purple hair and the same golden eyes as Nagihiko, who I have come to learn is actually a not-so-bad person.

I've gotten really close with both Nagihiko and Kukai. They really aren't anything like Ikuto. Nagihiko was really nice and friendly, and very easy to talk to. I hung out with him a lot. And then Kukai was…Kukai. He always keeps me laughing, and we can talk about sports and video games, things that I can't really talk about with Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Both Nagihiko and Kukai have tried to make me join the 'populars' but I rejected them both, everytime. The more time away from that stupid Ikuto, the better.

My standing with Ikuto hasn't really changed.I have him in my Art class, and by the power of Someone hating me in heaven, got partnered up with him for the rest of the year. It pretty much goes like this-Ikuto pisses me off, I get back at him. Then he gets back at me. Then it just starts all over.

But-I'm not so sure that's the real Ikuto…He always seem to be…I don't know, Acting. Like me with my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude. I've decided to try and get to the bottom of it, although why I'm so interested in Ikuto…Is still to be discovered.

So now I'm at school..The lunch bell had just rung, and all everyone talked about all day was the stupid band tryouts for Ikuto's band during lunch. When the lunch bell finally rung, everyone rushed to the auditorium, skipping lunch. I just sighed and watched the stupid people run over each other. I told Rima I would be at lunch late-I had to go see a teacher. At least, that's what I told her..

I was feeling very..Empty since I decided to give up singing. So I decided that it was okay..Once in a while..as long as absolutely **No One** heard me..Then I guess it'd be alright…So I sat there thinking of which song to sing. I set my IPod to Shuffle, and, Oh the Irony. 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence. _**{I do not own!}**_ I looked around the classroom once more, making sure no one was there. I saw someone's books lying around, and assumed it was one of the idiot's that rushed out for the auditions. I took a deep breath. And I sang.

**{Ikuto POV}**

Ugh.I ditched as soon as the lunch bell rang to go to the auditions..I even left my bag in the room! So far the auditions were going..Horrible. It was so bad, that me and the other band members [Kukai, Nagihiko ,and Tadase] have given up.._'Well..I guess I'll just have to continue being the only singer..Such a pain in the ass.'_

But we had to let everyone audition, 'cause we promised..When that Sayya girl came up, I thought my ears were going to bleed! So I said that I had to use the toilet, and that I'd be right back, but in reality, I was just going back to my classroom to get my books. When I was walking in the hallway, I passed an empty classroom and saw someone standing in there. _'Huh. I thought everyone would be at the auditorium by now..'_ When I got a closer look, my eyes widened. _'Amu?'_ That's right..We have Art together, the period right before lunch..But I wonder why she isn't at lunch yet? I was about to walk in and annoy her, but I saw her take a deep breath, and she started to sing. I sat there in amazement.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self Indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that.._

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

I stood there, entranced by her voice. _'She sings to beautifully…I can't believe Amu. The girl that cusses me out every day. Amu. The girl that I love to tease. Amu. Can..Sing?' _As my thought ran around and around in my head, I listened to her sing.

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look..Here she comes now_

_Bow down..and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending.._

She sounded so sad as she was singing..I can't believe she didn't audition today! Well..Maybe I could..I guess she sort of hates me..But anyway-I could hear the emotion in her voice. She sounded like a real professional! Her face also was in a sad expression. _'I wonder why she makes those expressions when she's singing..and why she would sing such a sad song..I..Don't like it when she makes such sad faces..'_ I quickly shook my head. _'What the hell was that?'_ I brushed the thought away as I listened to her finish.

_But I know she_

_Never was and Never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled…._

I saw her take another deep breathe, and she started picking up her things to leave. I finally decided to make my presence known, so I clapped.

**{Amu POV}**

Wow..That was..Great. It felt great to finally sing again, even though it brought back such painful memories. I felt..Free when I sang. So I took another deep breath and packed up to go to lunch when I heard…Clapping?

My head whipped around to find the source of the noise. There, in the doorway, stood Ikuto. With an amazed expression on his face. _'Oh no! did he hear me?'_ I decided to play dumb to see if in fact he had heard. "What are you doing here?" I asked expressionless.

"I forgot my bag" He said while pointing to that one bag I noticed before I sang. _'Damnit! I didn't know that was IKUTO'S. Oh my God, if he heard me..I don't know what I would do…' _While I was battling the thought in my head, I noticed Ikuto staring at me like I was the best thing to walk this Earth. "'The hell are you looking at?" I asked annoyed.

He just smirked back and said "Come with me." When I refused, he just sighed and threw my over his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL IKUTO? I said I didn't want to go! So let me down!" I started kicking and punching his back, and all he said was "Shut up and stop making this difficult." I stopped after that, realizing that it was impossible to escape. _'I wonder where he's taking me..'_

"Alrighty, here we are." He said after he finally put me down. I was too caught up in my own thoughts on the way here to notice where we were going. I looked around curiously I was..In the auditorium? I looked over and saw that I was on stage..and below the stage there was Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase ,and now Ikuto.

"Ikuto? Why'd you bring Amu here?" Nagihiko asked with a confused expression. I was wondering the same thing..

"I heard her singing in the classroom. She's amazing. She's going to join our band." My head snapped up at that. _'OH MY GOD! HE DID HEAR ME! JOIN THE BAND? BUT I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD NEVER SING AGAIN! HOW CAN I NEVER SING WHEN I'M IN A BA-" _

"Amu? Can you really sing?" Kukai interrupted my thoughts.

"U-Umm..N-Not really-" I started nervously, then got rudely interrupted.

"Oh, she can. She's actually pretty amazing at it." Ikuto said bluntly. For some reason, I blushed a little at the compliment. _'Damnit! What the hell am I doing? Blushing?'_ I quickly shook my head and started to refuse I heard Nagihiko say "Oh come on Amu. Could you at least try out one song for us? Please?" He said with a half pout half smile-Something that he damn well knew I couldn't resist. _'Damn him! Ugh. I guess one little song..Couldn't hurt..' _

When they saw that I had finally given in, they shut up. I concentrated really hard, took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and sang the same song as I did before, but a different part.

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now.._

_I know who you are_

'_Cause I don't love you anymore._

When I opened my eyes, I saw Kukai, Nagihiko, and Tadase [Not Ikuto, he was smirking because he had already heard me sing] with their mouths hanging open. _'..Oh no. They aren't going to ask me to be a part of the band are they?'_

"ITS DECIDED!" Kukai screamed and banged his hand on the table. "AMU IS OUR NEW SINGER!" He said with much more enthusiasm that was needed…

"Umm..I don't know you guys..I really don't want to sing-" I started quietly.

"NONSENSE! We could tell from your face that you obviously enjoy singing, Amu." Nagihiko said with a radiant smile. "You were wonderful!" He added. _'I love singing more then you could ever imagine..Maybe joining wouldn't be so-NO! WHAT AM I THINKING! I promised myself that I would never sing again..Only a little bit. But not in a stupid band!'_ I mentally groaned _'But why shouldn't I just try it out..'_ I thought for a minute, then my common sense kicked my ass._ 'But..If I sing again..Maybe something will happen..Like with mom..'_ I immediately felt the tears coming and ran out the door, yelling "Sorry! No thanks!" Leaving all four boys stunned. I made it to the outer gate of the school before I let the tears flow. I sat on a nearby bench and just cried. Not caring if anyone saw me-Which hopefully wont happen.

**{Nagihiko POV}**

'_Wow..She can really sing..'_ Just when I was about to ask her if she wanted to join again, I saw her facial expression change from a thoughtful one, into a devastated one. Then she just ran out yelling "Sorry! No thanks!"

….

'_She really sounded like she was fighting tears..' _I looked over at the other guys. Tadase was still getting over the initial shock of Amu's singing. Kukai was hung up on getting rejected. And Ikuto looked like he was in deep thought, I sighed and said "I'll..Be back in a few, guys." I got a nod from Ikuto and left to go find Amu.

I didn't have to search very far. She was right outside the school gate, sitting at a bench with her head in her hands. When I got a little closer, I could see that she was crying. _'Why is she crying? And so hard too..I wonder if we did anything wrong..'_ So I decided to try and talk to her.

"Amu….?" I said cautiously as I walked up to her. She jumped in surprise and snapped her head up. Her face stained with tears. She started to try and rub the tears away, but only created more. I sat down next to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down a bit. "Amu? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone. She just shook her head and kept on crying. "Okay..It's fine If you don't want to tell me. It's okay. It's alright." I said trying to sooth her..and make the tears stop falling.

**{Amu POV}**

Nagihiko..So nice..He deserves to know, I mean that was a pretty unreasonable rejection from thwir point of veiw. "N-Nagihiko-" I started.

"You can call me Nagi." He said with a warm smile. I offered a weak one and continued. "Nagi..The reason I was so hesitant about joining the band is because..I promised myself I would never sing again…" he looked at me with a confused expression. I just sighed. _'Might as well tell him the whole thing…'_ So I turned and faced Nagi, and told him my story.

**OBBY. ITS DONE. **


	3. Final Decisions

**HURHUR! HERE I AM AGAIN! BRINGING YOU CRAPPY ENTERTAINMENT, MADE OUT OF BOREDOM! 8D **

**Yeah, that's all I got. :3 **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Shugo Chara. **

_**Flashback-**_

_**{Amu POV}**_

_**Nagihiko..So nice..He deserves to know. "N-Nagihiko-" I started. **_

"_**You can call me Nagi." He said with a warm smile. I offered a weak one and continued. "Nagi..The reason I was so hesitant about joining the band is because..I promised myself I would never sing again…" he looked at me with a confused expression. I just sighed. 'Might as well tell him the whole thing…' So I turned and faced Nagi, and told him my story.**_

**{Amu POV}**

"About two weeks before I started here at this school, I lived over in America. I had a singing recital, and I noticed that my mom wasn't at my recital. I thought that she just had to work late, so I didn't think much of it." I offered a weak smile to Nagi, who was listening quietly, and continued. "After I got home, I saw my whole family-Excluding my mom. My dad, my aunt, and my little sister, Ami, were all sitting around in the living room. My dad looked like he was crying, and when I couldn't get a straight answer out of him for why he was crying, my Aunt told me that.." I silently started crying again, and Nagi sat there, patient as ever. After a minute, I finally pulled myself together and told him the rest. "My Aunt told me that my mom left work early to go to my singing recital, but..She got into an accident on the way there. Collided with a truck. She didn't survive." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I finished up the story, but I held them back for later.

"I felt so guilty…Like it was my fault. Like if maybe I didn't have that singing recital..Or even never sang in the first place-Then she would still be alive…" I let one single tear roll down my cheek. Nagi quickly brushed the tear away and hugged me, trying to comfort me. _'I still feel really guilty..But I'm happy that I have Nagi here to help me out.'_ After a moment of conferrable silence, Nagi quietly spoke. "I see. Well, that's a very valid reason for not wanting to join the band. But just listen for a second, Amu. You looked really happy when you were singing. You really like singing, don't you?" I nodded weakly, not really seeing where he was going with this. "Well, if you really love doing something, then I don't think you should let a tragedy get in the way of doing it."

I stared at him like he was crazy. _'What so I should just..Forget what happened! That's impossible!'_ The anger started to get a hold of me, before he added something else. "I'm not suggesting that you just forget about the accident-I'm just saying that I doubt your mother would want you to stop doing what you loved because something happened to her. You weren't the one that ran into her. It wasn't your fault." He said with a little smile.

I felt..Happy. That was the first time someone has told me that it wasn't my fault. I felt..Relieved. Will I ever forget about the accident? No. Will I ever feel completely confident in my singing again? No.

_Am I going to let this ruin my dream of becoming a singer?_

_No._

I turned around and gave Nagi a big hug. "Thank you." I whispered. He just nodded and patted my head. "So..Is that singer position still available?" I asked with a sheepish grin. He just laughed and started pulling me in the direction of the auditorium. On the way there, I cleaned myself up so that it looked like I wasn't crying. "Nagi…" I asked him when we were a little bit away from the auditorium. "Hmm?" He replied.

"Can you..Not tell anyone? About my mom and stuff, I mean.." The last thing I wanted was pity. He just smiled, as if he were expecting this. "Yeah, sure. It'll be our secret." I smiled as we finally entered the auditorium. It looked as if they had all packed up and were about to leave, but stopped when they saw me and Nagi walk in.

I stood in front of them all and said with my 'Cool and Spicy' tone. "Fine. I'll join your band."

**So..Short. And it mainly just spits everything back up from the first chapter..D8**

**BUT NO WORRIES. I'M AT WORK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! 8D**

** Review, if you'd like. **


	4. Siblings? The Challenge

**Nothing really to say this time. ;_;**

_**Flashback-**_

_** I smiled as we finally entered the auditorium. It looked as if they had all packed up and were about to leave, but stopped when they saw me and Nagi walk in.**_

_**I stood in front of them all and said with my 'Cool and Spicy' tone. "Fine. I'll join your band."**_

**{Amu POV}**

They all dropped what they were doing and turned to face me and Nagi. "You'll…Join…The...Band..?" Kukai repeated slowly. When the information finally sunk in, Kukai launched himself at me and pulled me into a huge hug. "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so awesome! We finally have a singer!" Kukai unglued himself from me and started running around the auditorium in a fit of happiness. I just giggled at his reaction, and looks back for the reactions of the others.

Tadase just nodded his head in approval, giving me a small but kind smile. "Welcome to the band, Amu." He said. I nodded a thanks then turned to look at Ikuto's reaction. He was…_Smirking._ "Why the hell are you smirking?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh…No reason." He said with that stupid arrogant tone. _'He probably thinks I joined the band 'cause of him..Friggin' self absorbed jerk.'_

**{Ikuto POV}**

'_She most defiantly came back for me. Of course she did. Who wouldn't? I knew she really didn't hate me..Just playing hard to get..' _I smirked at the idea, and Amu apparently saw this, because she said "Why the hell are you smirking?" I just replied with "Oh…No reason." I guess this pissed her off, 'cause she just puffed out her cheeks and turned the other way. _'She's so..Cute..'_ I quickly caught myself and shook me heard at the thought. _'The hell is wrong with me..'_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that the guys and Amu had gathered around in a circle and were talking about something. I raised my eyebrow at the scene. _'I stop annoying them for one minute, and they forget my existence.' _So I walked over and threw my arm around Amu's shoulder. "What 'cha doin'~?"

**{Amu POV}**

Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and I were talking together in a group about the band's positions and stuff. Ikuto looked like he was on cloud nine, but he wasn't being annoying so we let him be. "Sooo…Who plays what?" I asked bluntly.

"I play the drums!" Kukai shouted with excitement.

"I play the bass." Nagihiko said with a little smile.

"I play the gutair, along with Ikuto, who also plays the violin for some parts and sings for most of our songs." Tadase finished up. _'Ikuto.. Plays the violin? He never seemed like the orchestra-type of guy to me…More like the obnoxious-annoying-good-for-nothing-type…Maybe I..Judged him a little to soon .And harsh..'_My thoughts were rudely interrupted when Someone decided to stop spacing out, and join the conversation. I felt a long slender arm snag around my shoulder, and I looked up to see Ikuto's face not more than ten inches from mine.

"What 'cha doin'~?" He asked curiously. I was too absorbed with the little space between us, and the blush slowly rising to my cheeks. _'Why the hell does this bastard have to make me blush all the time?'_ When I tuned back into the conversation around me, I heard Kukai offer that we go get some ice cream to celebrate my joining the band. I was about to agree, but then I remembered that I had to pick Ami up from preschool after school every day, since my dad is always working now. I barely see him anymore…

"Uhm. Sorry guys, I can't go today." I said with a disappointment in my voice. "Whaaaaat? But why? We can't celebrate you joining the band if _**you**_ aren't there!" Kukai complained.

"Yeah, well…I…Have some stuff that I need to do after school." I answered with my 'Cool and Spicy' tone, daring them to ask me what. Although Ikuto raised his eyebrow at my explanation, I pretended to be oblivious and said my goodbyes. I left the school and started walking towards Ami's preschool-Singing the whole way there.

**{Ikuto POV}**

'_What a suspicious answer..' _I thought to myself after Amu left. I looked around at the guys, and I could tell they were all thinking the same thing. _'What does she have to do…'_

Without one word to each other, we all started after Amu. We may seem like stalkers, but-

Well hell, we are technically stalking her. I saw her walk out of the front gate and turn down a road that isn't the usual short cut she always take. **[A/N: WOW! That sounded very stalkerish! But remember, Ikuto and Amu both live near each other and take the same short cut home. :D]**

The four of us silently followed, curiosity getting the better of us. She started to sing a random song, but not a sad song like before. I think I've heard this song before… 'Ordinary Day'. Not really my kind of music, but the way Amu sang it, anyone would fall for it.

_Just a day..Just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy…Just an ordinary boy_

_But…_

_He was looking to, the sky_

We were walking down a street a couple blocks from the school. I slightly recognized the area, because it's only about ten blocks from my house. Amu was still singing.

_And he said_

_Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_No you realize you have life _

_In the palm of_

_Your hand_

Her angelic voice rang throughout the street, the four of us were captivated by it. Only when she took a sharp left and stopped singing, did I look around and see where we were. _'Hey…Isn't this…The preschool? What on Earth would Amu be doing in a preschool..' _ I saw her stop and stand outside, as if waiting for something-Or someone.

Just then a little girl, about four years old it looks like, came running out of the preschool. She had little light brown pig tails tied up in pink ribbons and a pink dress. She ran up to Amu yelling things like "Big sis! Big sis! Hi! Hey! Big sis!" She exclaimed happily. _'Big….Sis…Amu…Has a younger sister?' _ The idea seemed so.. **Not Amu..**

As soon as the little girl reached Amu, Amu held her hands out and said "Hey, Ami! Did you have fun today? Are you ready to go?" _'So..It must really be…Amu is a big sis, huh?' _ The thought still seemed alien to me. I looked back over at the two girls and saw what's-her-name-Ami jump into Amu's arms for a big hug, saying things like. "Lots of fun! But even more now that big sis is here~!" The little girl cried out. Amu heard this and gave a warm, beautiful smile. _'Wow…I've never seen this part of her…Just the violent, annoyed type…Maybe…She's like me? Maybe that 'Cool and Spicy' person, isn't the real Amu?' _I had so many thoughts running through my head, that I didn't notice Amu and her little sister walking back this way. The other guys must've noticed, but left me there as they ran away, scared of what Amu would do if she found out they stalked her. _'Note to self. Kill the guys later.'_ Before I could think anything else, there stood Amu with a shocked expression on her face, and the little girl with a confused expression.

**{Normal POV}**

"I-Ikuto? What the hell are you doing here?" Amu asked, getting over the initial shock. Ami turned her confused face upward towords her big sister, wonder who this man was. "Big sis, who's that guy?" Ami asked pointing a finger at Ikuto. Ikuto himself had no idea what to do, so he just put on his cool face and stared blankly at the little girl pointing at him. Then turned over to Amu and answered cooly "What? I can't walk around my own neigborhood?"

Amu was suspicious with his answer, and was about to ask him another question when suddenly Ikuto felt a jab at his leg. Both Amu and I looked down to see Ami little sister relentlessly poking Ikuto's squatted down and stared at her, and she stared back for a good five minutes.

Then Amu bursted out laughing which caused both Ikuto and Ami to turn their stares to her.

**{Amu POV}**

I started laughing as hard as I could. They were just staring at each other blankly for so long. _'The big bad boy playboy..Having a staring contest with a little kid..'_ I found it very amusing, if you couldn't tell. Both of them looked at me like I was crazy or something, so I decided to try and explain myseld between my hysterics.

"Ikuto..Big..Little..Ami..Stares..So..Stupid.." I said incoherently. This only made them more suspicious, the look on their faces were similar, which just added to my laughter. I probably looked like an idiot right now, but I really didn't care. _'This is the first time in a while that I've laughed so care freely..'_

Apperently, Ami noticed this too, since her eyes were wide as she stared at me. She turned to Ikuto with a new look on her face..One of..I can't even explain it..

"Big brother!" She yelled out happily and glomped his leg. This made me stop laughing and stare at the two dumbfounded. Ikuto seemed to be amused by my sister sudden outburst, because he smirked. I quickly grabbed Ami and started walking away from Ikuto, hiding my embarrasment. He suddenly yell back at me "Hey! We have band practice tomorrow, you better not skip!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" I called back. Tomorrow was Saturday, so that means I wont have to pick Ami up or anything, and Dad will be home to watch her. It all works out.

Then I suddenly remembered what Ami had just said to Ikuto and I started scolding her. "Ami! Don't go around saying that kind of stuff to people, it causes misunderstandings." I said with a slight blush. She just stared at me for a while before replying with "But..Big sis hasn't laughing like that for a long long time..And when Big brother was there, you laughed so I thoughted…"

I smiled down warmly at her, and told her to not worry about it and that it had nothing to do with Ikuto. Then we both got home,I made dinner, and went to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

**{Amu POV}**

I slowly woke up to a rythmic pounding on my door. I slowly got up and made my way towords the door, still half asleep. When I finally reached the door, I slowly opened it, and saw the last four people I expected to be standing outside my room. In all their glory Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Ikuto stood there staring at me for about thirty seconds until looking away with a slight blush on all their faces. My head dropped slightly to the side confused, until I realised that I was still in my pajamas..Just a tank top and a pair of **short** shorts. So I quickly slammed the door shut in their faces, put on some actual clothes, and opened it again. Not surprised that they were still standing there, I asked the obvious question.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"My dearest Amu, I told you yesterday was band practice didn't I? It's already like ten in the morning. Time to get your lazy ass out of bed, and time to start practice." Ikuto informed me sweetly. I just growled inresponse, and added sarcasticly "Yeah? Theres this thing call a phone; You use it to call people and tell them if you're going to drop by so you don't get caught just woken up in your pajamas."

"I don't even think those counted as 'pajamas'..More like underwear." Ikuto shot back at me. Which in return made me glare hard at him.

"Anyway..Are we going to practice today or not?" Kukai asked suddenly, breaking me and Ikuto out of our little argument.

"Oh yeah..Where do you guys normally practice anyway?" I asked curiously.

"We usually practice at Kukai's place, but since his is unavailable today, we'll just go to Ikuto's." Answered Nagihiko sweetly. "And when was this decided?" Scoffed Ikuto.

"Ever since I decided it. Have a problem wih that?" Nagihiko's eyes suddenly became deadly and Ikuto shivered a bit. "Not at all..Let's get going, shall we?" Ikuto quickly said. I just laughed at the two of them and followed to the car waiting outside.

_**At Ikuto's House**_

"Alright, let's just go straight up to the studio." Ikuto said to the four of us. I just followed them up into what seemed like the atic of the house. When we got there, I looked around in amazement. _'There are so many instraments..Like a professional studio..'_ I continued to look around baffled like an idiot, as the guy started to set up their things.

"Hey, now that I think about it I've never actually heard you guys play before…And I was wondering.." I thought of a way to say it without sounded offensive

"-You were wondering if we sucked or not?" Nagi finished off with a little smile. I jjust laughed and rubbed the back of my head, a little embarrassed.

"Well _Amu_, why don't you just take a seat and we'll show you." Ikuto ordered me to take a seat as they Talked with eachother about what to play and such.

"Hey! Let's try out that new song!" Kukai said excited.

"Uhh..We only have a bit done.." Nagi said a little cautious of the idea.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to just try it out would it?" Ikuto replied with a smirk. After that they finally started to play.

There was a long instramental intro, then Ikuto started to sing.

_**[CanYou Keep A Secret-The Cab]**_

_It's true, that I'm a silver shadow and you_

_Are always on my mind_

_You. You need to get over here_

_We'll dissapear._

'_Wow..They play really well. It's all in sync and nothing sound out of place..'_ I thought in wonder as they continued to play.

_Your secrets safe, and no one has no know_

_I'm your getaway_

_A little bit more than you can take_

_I can make_

_Everything feel so damn good_

I was mesmerized by all of them. 'Specialy Ikuto. He sings really well. _'I wonder why they even want a female singer. Ikuto sings sufficient enough.'_ I tried to figure it out as they finished up what they had.

_I could have sworn we dissapeared tonight_

_Come on and dance with me_

_Come on and dance with me, baby_

_And don't you know I just appered tonight?_

_You wanna dance with me_

_You wanna dance with me all night._

_Nobody there will ever see us, don't talk don't walk_

_Just the two of us_

_Dance with me_

_Dance with me_

_Come on and dance with me_

_Dance with me, baby._

They all finished up with huge grins on their faces. Kukai yelled out 'THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S GO THROUGH AGAIN! AGAIN!" We all laughed at his outburst, and Ikuto turned to me.

"So, did we suck?" He asked with a joking smile. I simple shook my head and asked "You guys were amazing! But..If you can play that well, and Ikuto sings well enough, why did you guys want a female singer?" I was genuienly curious.

"Well, firstly, we want to start playing more complicated songs, and most complicated songs sound best with both male and female vocals." Nagi explained I nodded, silently agreeing. _'I guess that makes sense..'_

"Second" He continued. "Wewant people to listen to our music because they like the actual music. Not just how we look. So we thought if we got a female singer, the fan girls will actually try and listen to our music rather than just droll and block out the sound…I don't really know how to explain it.." He finished up with a sheepish grin. I just smiled and nodded back, kind of understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but that didn't work out to well." Ikuto said putting his arm around my shoulder. "With a cute little singer like Amu, we're just going to get fanboys that droll at her and not listen." He finished off with a little scowl. I laughed, trying to hide my blush, and obviously failed because Ikuto started chuckling at me, which annoyed me a bit but I let it go. This time. I continued to ask more questions about the band.

"Then, do you guys have any songs with female vocals written up yet?" I asked getting a little excited to start.

"I haven't een able to write one with the auditions and everything." Ikuto admitted. I was a little shocked that Ikuto was the one that wrote the songs. It just didn't seem to be him..

"Oh..I see. Well, then what should I do for this practice?"

"How about you try and write a song for youself?" Tadase proposed.

"Psssh. I doubt she'll be able to write a verse, let alone a song." Ikuto said with a laugh. This pissed me off so I marched up to him, and challenged him.

"Yeah? I'll have a song ready by next week. Just you wait you Stupid-Perverted-Cat. We'll see who can't write a song." And I stormed out with their shocked looks behind me.

_**At Amu's House Later That Night**_

'_I'm such an idiot! Why did I say next week? What's so good about next week?'_ I sighed heavely as I accepted the fact that I have to write a song and started thinking of ideas. I thought so hard, I eventually fell asleep. The ideas paper still blank.

**LOL THIS REALLY LONG CHAPTER IS TO MAKE UP FOR THE THER REALLY SHORTS ONES. IT KIND OF RUNS ON BUT I DON'TCARE 'CAUSE I'M RETARDED LIKE DAT. HURHUR. 3**


	5. CANT THINK OF A TITLE DIES

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I SUCK. ;-; **

**BUT EITHER WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LAME CHAPTER THAT I KIND OF JUST THREW TOGETHER. ;D**

**{Amu POV}**

A couple days has passed since the whole challenge thing with Ikuto, and I still haven't come across any inspiration. I mean, I have my own little song book that I keep in my room, but all of them are unfinished spur-of-the-moment things.

So I started hanging out with Rima, Utau, and Yaya more since the band had taken up most of my free time and I really missed hanging out with them.

We were hangiing outside the mall just finishing up shopping as we decided what to do next.

"How about we all go to Amu's house!" Yaya suggested excitedly. The other two agreed right away but I was a little hesitant. Then I remembered that neither my dad nor Ami would be home for a while.

'_They always leave on mini-vacations without me..Oh well. At least they're enjoying themselves.'_

When we got back to my house, we all went upstairs into my room and just talked for a while.

"So, hows that song coming along, Amu?" Rima asked curiously.

I groaned outloud and and fell backwards onto my bed. "Not good. I can't think of _anything._" I explained while they all giggled. I pouted silently until-

"What's this Amu?" Yaya asked all hyper-like while holding up my song book. I blushed like an idiot and swipped it out of her hands, while saying "Yaya! Don't go through other peoples rooms as you please!"

They all stared at me curiously. I just sighed. "It's my song book. I use it to write lyrics when I suddenly get inspired." I explained.

All three of them got up and crowed around me, begging to see it. "ALIGHT! Take the damn thing! Sheesh." I three it over to them as they started to look through it.

"These are all pretty good Amu, why don't you just try and finish one of them for the song challenge thing?" Utau inquired. I just sighed.

"Because those were all in-the-moment kind of things. I don't know if I'd be able to finish any of them without the song totally sucking. " They all nodded and continued flipping through the pages, until they suddenly stopped and stared at one page for a while.

"Whatcha' guys looking at?" I asked curious.

"Amu, this song is basically finished. And it's pretty awesome. Why don't you just try to finish this one up?" Rima said while handing me the book. I scanned over the page and smiled.

"Tell Me Something I Don't Know. I started this when I was having trouble with a few girls back in my school. It's kind of conceited but I like it." We all laughed and tried to get me inspired to finish it up.

"Well, why don't you sing a few of the first lines?" Rima siggested. "That way, you can get back in the mood that you were in when writing it..? Something like that." She finished up. I just laughed.

"Yaya wants to hear Amu sing too! Yaya's never heard!" She explained practically crying. I just smiled a bit and cleared my throat.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_So hard to break it, no way to fake it._

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming._

All three of them stayed silent and watched me sing with an awe-struck kind of expression, which jusst made me want to sing more.

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind._

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

I finished up, decided that's all I was going to sing. The girls clapped and I bowed dramaticly saying stupid things like "Thank you, thank you so much. I'll be here all week."

The rest of the night went by fast, speed up by laughs, food, and more laughs. It was about ten and the girls decided that it was time that they head home since we have school tomorrow and everything. I smiled as I watched them leave one by one, and finally when they were all gone I went back upstairs to my room.

I plopped down on my bed, and started thinking. About what? I wasn't to sure. I just kind of let me mind wonder. I slowly started to think of the guys and the band. I thought of Kukai, the hyperactive idiotic goofball that everyone loves. I thought of Tadase, the 'prince like' softie that's always there to help. And get made fun of for some situations. I thought of Nagihiko, the sometimes scary but mostly really nice go-to friend that I can tell anything. Then finally, I thought of Ikuto. The stupid-perverted-useless-neko that always forces his thoughts onto other people, always smirks, never thinks before he blurts something out, and always teases me and calls me a child.

I slowly started to smile while thinking of them, and suddenly got inspired. I quickly got out my song book and flipped to the pages with 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know'. I wrote and wrote and wrote..And I'll proudly tell you that I finished the damn song that night.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face, awaiting for the next day.

_The Next Day [LOLNOWAI]_

I actually got up early today and headed out to school sooner than I would have normally. I arived at the calssroom earliar then usual too, which gave me some time to think so it was good.

After about ten minutes, Yaya, Rima, and Utau stomped their way into the room, each one of them seeming to be , Yaya didn't look angry. She looked like she just wanted to join in the stomping.

I gave them all a questioning looking, waiting for the explanation. Rima decided to go first.

"Stupid long haired girly looking polite weirdo freak pisses me off. He is so annoying! First, he bumps into me, then he just stares at me like I'm a rare animal, then he simply gets up and walks away. 'The hell is with that guy?" Rima vented angirly. I had to stop myself from laughing at the prolong nickname that Rima had given Nagihiko. _'She really doesn't like him…'_

Then, it was Utau's turn.

"Moronic spikey haired steriotypical poor excuse for a human jock is just as bad! There I was, quietly walking to school, then out of nowhere, a freaking soccer ball hits me right in the face. Hard. Have you ever been hit by a hard soccor ball going 55 miles per hour at seven in the damn morning? Not a good way to start your day. Then he walks over, laughs, does a half ass apology,not even looking me in the eye, then runs and catches up with my stupid brother and their gang of weirdos." She finished off with her hands on her hips. I bursted out laughing. _'They're so creative with their names..' _Then the bell rang and classes started.

_During Lunch_

Rima and Utau were still pretty ease the tension a bit, Yaya decided to jump start a conversation conversation. "So, Amu! Did you get anything else done with that song last night?" All three of them now turned to me with a burning curiosity in their eyes. I just nodded and smiled a bit.

"Actually, I finished up the whole thing." I told them, proud of my awesome self. They all were about to bombard me with things like "Really? Nowai! I wanna hear the rest!" When thankfully the guys walked in and call me over.

I excused myself from the girls and joined them as we all went up to the rooftop, where we usually have lunch.

"So _Amu_, hows that song coming along?" Ikuto asked with a smirk. I ignored it and continued eating while trying to start a conversation with Kukai.

"Ah..I see..You probably haven't even started it.." Ikuto said smugly. I turned aroundand was about to explode at him, but thankfully Nagihiko interfered.

"Hey! Guys! You know, the talent show is coming up this Friday. You guys want to join?" He asked us all eagerly. Everyone seemed to be into the idea, but me and Ikuto were having a stare down. Me glaring at him as he stared smugly back with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I don't know guys, since _we don't have any songs for__** girls**__ at the moment_, what would we have our precious little Amu do?" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

'_That's it.'_

I quickly stood up and stared cold and hard at Ikuto. "I'll enter the talent show. By myself. With _my_ song that _I myself_ wrote. So good luck _guys_" I said and walked away.

I didn't wait for their reactions, I was already on my way back down to the classroom. I found Rima Yaya and Utau and decided to explain everything that just happened. They just laughed and supported me.

"Yeah..The problem is I can only play gutair, and I wrote the song to have drums , bass, and I wrote some extra verses for a male singer since I did that part last night.." I said with a worried expression.

"Yaya can play drums! I'll play for you Amu!" Yaya yelled out in a fit of hypeeractiveness.

"I learned bass when I was little, I can probably remember. I'll help you out there, Amu." Rima said with a small smile.

"I'll do the male part for you, since I can sing too." Utau voulentered. "Plus..We can get back at those stupid guys if we beat them in the talent show." She finished with fire in her eyes.

We all just laughed and agreed. "Alright, so we'll meet at Utau's house after school to start practice, since her house has a figgin studio type thing." They agreed and the bell for classes to start again rang, so we went back to our seats. I sat and waited patiently for the day to be over.

_**[TIME WARPZOOOOOOOOOOOM]**_

_**After School**_

The four of us were on our way to Utau's place, talking and whatnot, until I had a sudden realization.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH. IF WE'RE GOING TO UTAU'S PLACE..DOESN'T THAT MEAN THAT IKUTO WILL BE THERE?" I screamed out like a total retard. They just stared at me like I was an alien.

"No shit, Sherlock. He _is_ my brother." Utau said whike she started to walk again. I just muttered angirly to myself. _'He is the __**last**__ person I want to see right now..'_

When we got to Utau's, we wasted no time and went right up to the studio, passing Ikuto on the way. We just raised his eyebrows at us, as if we were little kids or something. I just stuck my tounge out at him and walked away. Mature, right?

"Alright guys." I said once we were finally in the studio. "Heres the finished song, and I changed some of the old part last night. So look through it and we'll have arun through, 'kay?" They all nodded their heads and started studying the song. It was quiet, given the occasional praise for my song, which made me blush. After all the useless talking, we ran through the song a few times, and figured out the best way it sounded. A few hours later, we were all tired, but happy at the same time.

"Alright guys, that should do it for today. One things fer sure; We're going to kick some serious ass at that talent show." Utau said with a small grin. We all laughed and agreed, more pumped than ever.

_Watch out peoples, wes gonna 'kick some serious ass' _

**I worked long and hard on this one. Even though it doesn't seem like it. I had hige writers block throughout the whole thing. I'm sorry. ;-; I'LL UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME THOUGH, KAY? 8D**


	6. The Guys

**SEE? I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE FASTERRR. 8D**

**This chapter is mainly focused on the guys, and liiek yeah. But I threw in a bit of the girls. I KNOW THE STORY HAS BEEN LACKING AMUTO-NESS. ;-; I PROMISE I'LL ADD SOME IN DUR SOON, 'KAY? **

**KAY. GOOD. 8D**

**{Ikuto POV}**

So, it's been two days since Amu suddenly decided that she'll enter the talent show by herself. But not by herself, with my siser and her little chibi devil friend. Rina? Rima? Whatever, doesn't matter. So the guys and I were sitting around, thinking of what to do for the talent show.

"So, as you guys know, Amu has rebelled against us and decided to go solo." I said. They nodded and started drinking from their beverages as I continued. "But she's not really going to be 'solo', she's decided to take my sister and Rima to the dark side with her." I finished up.

Tadase just nodded, like he was expecting it or something. Nagi and Kukai on the other hand..Literally choked on their beverages and spit them out. At the same time. In the same direction. Which direction you ask? But of course, exactly where I was sitting.

There we sat. Me soaked in Dr. Pepper and Sprite. Tadase laughing hystericly. Nagi and Kukai looking to the sides with a little….Blush on their faces? _'What the hell is up with them?'_ I thought with a scowl.

"You two have some _serious_ explaining to do, otherwise I'll tell everyone in the school your most embarrassing moments. And you to are buying me a new shirt." I said with a death glare.

They just shivered and looked down awkwardly. Nagi decided to man up and explain his sudden outburst.

"The other day I was walking around the school, pretty annoyed by the fangirls, when suddenly I bumped into someone. I fell back a little bit, but saved myself from falling. But I noticed he person I bumbped into had fallen down. So I turned to help the person up, and there sat Amu's friend, Rima. I was kind of just staring at her for a while, she's quite pretty, you know?" He said awkwardly, then continued. "So yeah, I realised that I had been staring for a little to long, so I just turned around and walked away."

….

I starting laughing. "Ah..I see..So, Nagi's fallen for the Chibi, huh?" I said with a smirk. Nagi glared at me but kept his mouth shut. Then I turned to Kukai for his explanation.

"Well..You see…" He started. "The other day I was walking to school, well more like..Uh..Soccor-ing to to school? But anyway I was kicking the soccor ball down the street, and I kicked it up on my knee, but before I could get it back down and controlled, it flew off somwhere. I went to get it and I saw your sister, Utau, standing there with a shocked expression on her face and a red mark too. I infered that the ball had hit her, to I went up to apologise, but you see…Well.." He turned to me with a sheepish grin. "Your sister's pretty hot dude." I simply gagged as he continued. "So yeah I went up and as I got closer and closer her face got closer too and I started staring and uh…Yeah hot. I just muttered a small 'Sorry' to the ground and ran to catch up with you guys." He finished.

I just stared at him. Long and hard. Then I bursted out laughing. "Alright. Nagi to Chibi Devil as Kukai to My Sister. Man, it doesn't get any better than thiss." I said with a smirk, still chuckling. They both glared at me, and I just kept on smirking back.

"Well, now that's out of the way, we need to think of a song for the talent show." Tadase said, trying to get serious.

"We should make a totally new, awesome song. Just to show Amu that she shouldn't of ditched us." I said with a grin. _'Then, when we win, she'll be crawling back to us.'_ Then an idea for the song sparked in my head. I looked at Nagi and Kukai with a thinking expression. "Hey, you two can sing, right?" I asked.

They both nodded "More or less." I smirked.

"Great. Because you'll be singing in the song. I already have some ideas, so if you'll excuse me, I'll get to writing." I said as I left them to go write the 'totally new awesome song.'

**{Amu POV}**

The talent show is in two days, and I think we're pretty ready for it. For the past week we've been practicing relentlessly. But it's worth it to see the stupid guy's faces after we blow them away. Rima was doing it to get back at Nagi, Utau was doing to get back at Kukai, and I was doing it get back at Iktuo. Then I had a sudden thought.

'_Hmmm…Maybe I should have each of them sing a little bit. Just to piss off the guys..' _I grinned and three way called Utau and Rima. After they both answered I asked.

"Hey, Utau, Rima, I was wondering if you guys would mind singing a bit in the song?" They wre silent so I continued. "I'll make certain parts just for you. And not that many if you don't want to." Still silent, I decided to use _that._ "Oh..I see…And here I was imagining the shocked faced of Kukai and Nagihiko..Ah I guess it wasn't meant to be.." I said sadly. They both suddenly agreed and hung up. At the same time. I just grinned and set to work on the changes.

'_By the time the changes are done, and we've practiced, it'll be time for the talent show. I can't wait to shock those idiots.'_ I thought with a giggle. Then I thought some more. _'I was actually really excited to show them my song…Not just for the challenge, butI actually wanted their opinion, I wanted them to __**like**__ it.' _I gave a sad sigh. _'Oh well. Making them piss theirselve with surprise is just as good.' _ I laughed at the thought and got to work.

**Both Amu/Ikuto POV**

'_Just you wait..I'm going to blow you away.'_

**Was it any good? ;-; AI already know the anser. No. LOL. BUT THE TALENT SHOW WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER/ FMJEDAHKL I ALREADY HAVE MOST OF THE THINGS PLANNED SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SUPER FAST LIKE THIS TIME. 8D HOPE YOU GUSY LIKED IT. LOVELOVELOVEHEARTHEARTHEART**


	7. The Talent Show

**NO TIME TO WASTE. I'M EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. 8D**

**Oh, I want to thank everyone whose reveiwed/story alerted/favorited this story. It means a lot. ;_; **

**I LOVE YOU ALL DFAHJFLJAS**

**{Amu POV}**

Today is the day of the talent show, and me and the girls can't be more excited. We were in the back, getting ready. We already had our outfits picked out.

Utau had a stunning black dress that went up to her mid thigh with little purple trims on the sides. She wore her hair up in the usual pigtails with purple ribbons and black heels. _**[Think when she was preforming in the anime series. Kinda like that.]**_

Rima was wearing a cute little yellow dress that stopped at her knees. She has her hair down with a red hair band and white flats. She had on some yellow bracelets and such to complete the outfit. She looked so cute.

Yaya had on a redish skirt with an also redish top with black stripes. She had her hair also in little pigtails with red ribbons and black flats.

Me..I had on a white rocker-tee and some pink skinny jeans. Tight skinny jeans. Rima and Utau said they were that tight to make up for me not wearing a dress or anything like that. _'Like hell I'd wear one of those'_ I thought. But yeah I also had on some white sneakers and a pink bracelet. We were waiting on the side of the stage while the other preformances went on.

The order of the show caused Ikuto's group to go right before us, which was kind of lame. But it didn't matter, I wasn't really thinking about that. I was a nervous wreak. What if I messed up? What if I forgot the lyrics? What if-

"Amu! Calm down. Sheesh. You look like you're about to have a seizure." Rima said with a frown. I just gave her a weak smile.

'_Rima's right. I'll just treat this like it was practice. I did fine then, right?'_ To distract myself from my thought, I looked at the stage to watch the current act. I was a little surpirsed. It was that red head that I told off the first day. Miya? Taya? What the hell was her name..Saaya! That's it. She looked like she was going to sing. I was really curious, remembering that speech she had given me about how she was the fer sure winner for the auditions and she sang like and angel blah blah blah.

The music started, and so did the tourture.

_**[Stupid Shit – Girlicious]**_

_TaKe iT hIgH, bRiNg iT lOw_

_aRe yOu ReAdY, HeRe wE gO_

'_cAuSe EvEn iF tHe CoPs iS cOmIn' I aInt gOnNa StOp nO_

Welp.I'm pretty sure my ears are bleeding. I went further back stage to the audio room as she continued.

_LeT's dO sOmE StUpId ShyiIiIieEt_

_LeT's dO SoMe MeSsY ShIIIIieEt_

_dO sOmE sTuPiD sHiT_

When I finally found it, I quikly undid the wires for the microphone, so Saaya was left out there singing so no one could hear her. I heard a round of applause for the end of the dreadful preformance, and I smirked. Saaya was thrown off stage, as the next act came on stage. I got back in time to see Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, and Nagi setting up. I pouted at the fan girls screaming. They were done, and I noticed something weird. Nagi and Kukai had microphones next to them, just like Ikuto. _'So, they're gonna sing? Oh this will be good.'_ Then, the music started.

_**[Pop Princess – Click Five]**_

[Ikuto – Normal. **Kukai – Bold. **_Nagi – Italics. _All Of Them – Underlined. ]

I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd.  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are,  
When the lights go down.

'_He's..Such a good singer..'_ I was captivated by Ikuto. He was so good on stage, you'd think he was born to do it. He also didn't look to bad..I quickly shook my head at the radical though, and listened to the song. Was it me, or did he just look straight at me? I blushed and turned my head away with a small pout.

Baby your a glitter doll  
**On the radio**  
I dissolve  
_In the stereo_  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess **hold my hand**  
Pop princess _I'm a fan_  
Pop princess I need you now  
**Freak me out, **_turn me inside out_  
Pop princess **make me smile**  
Pop princess _drive me wild_  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud.

**You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your **piece of mind**  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
**And I'd like to spend some time

**{Utau POV}**

I was really surprised when Kukai started to sing. He didn't sing as well as Ikuto, but he wasn't bad either. He seemed to be having a lot of fun up there, with that stupid, goofy, cute grin. _'WOAHWOAHWOAH. I DID NOY JUST CALL HIM CUTE. THAT WAS A TRICK OF THE MIND.'_ As I was battleing myself inside my head, I could've sworn he looked right at me and stared at me with that stupid {Cute} smile. I felt a small blush on my sheeks as I quickly looked away somewhere.

**Baby you're a glitter doll  
**On the radio**  
I dissolve  
**_In the stereo  
_**You've got me  
**You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess **hold my hand**  
Pop princess _I'm a fan_  
**Pop princess I need you now**  
Freak me out _turn me inside out  
_Pop princess **make me smile**  
Pop princess _drive me wild  
_Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

_Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
_Just between me and you

**{Rima POV}**

'_Great…The idiots going to sing..I bet he sucks..' _I thought as he started to sing. I was surprised. He didn't sing all that bad. He seems a little cautious at the start, but then he glanced over in my direction, and started singing more confindently. If it was anyone other than him, I would've said he looked at me. I shook the thought away and watched him continue. _He's kind of hot up there on stage.._

I then proceeded to slap myslef in the face for thinking such a thought. When I was about to do it again, I saw him look over here again. But this time, he stared instead of just glancing. And I was pretty sure..He was staring..At _me._ I blushed a wee little bit and looked the other way with a little frown as they continued to play.

Pop princess **hold my hand**  
Pop princess _I'm a fan_  
_Pop princess I need you now_  
**Freak me out** turn me inside out_  
_Pop princess **make me smile**  
Pop princess _drive me wild  
_Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

**{Normal POV} **

The fans were freaking out as they kept on playing. The guys were finishing up and the girls went back stage to get ready. All the girls had the same thought in their heads. _'did he really look at me? Why?'_ But forgot everything as they went to set up.

"Alright girls. Lets make them scream louder for us than they did for the guys." I said with a grin. They all grinned back and agreed and went to their positions as the music stared.

**[Tell Me Something I Don't Know]**

[Amu – Normal. **Utau – Bold. **_Rima – Italics. _All Of Them – Underlined.]

Everybody tells me  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,

**{Ikuto POV}**

Amu really is a captivating person. No matter where she sings, she'll always grab your attention. In a good way. Not to mention what she was wearing was really hot. And she looked like she was having so much fun singing. _'So adorable…HOT. I MEANT HOT. I TOTALLY MEAN TO THINK HOT.'_ I told myself as I watched them play. Then suddenly, Amu looked over at me and..Winked? _'What the hell was that?'_ I thought silently with a shocked face. She just smiled even more and kept on singing.

I hear it **everyday**,  
I hear it _all the time_,  
I'm never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
No

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

**How many inches in a mile,**  
_What it takes to make you smile._  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
_Something I don't know._

_Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing._

_Everybody tells me that it's __one in a million__,  
More like __one in a billion,  
__Oh, __one in a zillion__._

**{Nagihiko POV}**

I already knew that Amu and Utau was going to sing, I was surprised when Rima started singing. She was pretty good too. She looked very cute in her outfit, and it made me all happy just seeing her happy. _'Wow..I have turned into such a priss..'_ I thought with a scowl. Then suddenly, she looked over at me and _smiled._ Now smirked, or grinned, or glared, but _smiled._ I was shocked beyond all, and that must've shown on my face, because she just smiled even more before going back to the song.

I hear it **everyday,**  
I hear _it all the time,  
_I'm never gonna amount to much,  
But they're never gonna change my mind.  
No

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

**How many inches in a mile,**  
_What it takes to make you smile._  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

**Amu, hit the track  
Like Rima makes a  
wish like Medina  
Make 'em say ****'I'm ready'**

**I'm on my way,  
I know I'm gonna get there ****someday.****  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy.**

**{Kukai POV}**

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the first part of Utaus verses. She was like, rapping. I smiled a bit and kept my eyes on her as she sang. _'Man..She really is hot. What is she doing wearing something like that? Does she want to be attacked?'_ I shook my head a bit and kept watching her. Then suddenly, she looked right at me. I jumped back a little bit at the sudden eye contact and she started to laugh a bit in between breathes. I just stared as they continued.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know,  
Something I don't know.

**How many inches in a mile,**  
_What it takes to make you smile._  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.

**{Normal POV}**

Amu's group finished up, and the crowd was going crazy. Just as crazy as they were when Ikuto's band was playing, if not more. They finished then got off stage and all high fived each other.

**{Amu POV}**

We got off stage and high fived. "Guys! That was awesome! You all did fantastic!" I said with a big grin.

They all laughed and congradulated each other. Then I thought back to the performance. For some unknown reason, I looked straight at Ikuto at one point. I was surprised to see that he was also looking straight at me. So I messed with him and did a little wink, and was overjoyed with the shocked look on his face before he looked away. The thought made me smirk. I also noticed that the girls had done the same thing with Kukai and Nagi, and were also smirking. We all started laughing at the guy's reaction, when a announcement was made.

"Everyone please quiet down. The judges have reviewed all the performances, and have decided on the winner." Everyone got dead silent as it continued. "We thank everyone for participating, it was a great show and everyone did awesome. Now for the winners."

Everyone looked up at the speakers hopefully.

"The winners of this years talent show is.."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. THE END. HA. I'M SUCH A BITCH**

**Ikuto – HELL NO YOU KEEP WRITING**

**LOLJAYKAY. SCURRED YA DIDN'T I? OF COURSE I'LL KEEP WRITING.**

"The winners are..It's a tie! Between Amu Hinamori's group and Ikuto Tsyukiyomi's group!"

Me and the girls' jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" I yelled at the speaker. _'That is so not fair! It can't be a tie! What the hell!'_ I thought angerly.

"The winners all get a free ticket to the beach for the upcoming spring break!" The announcement continued. I just scowled at the speakers, not really caring about the beach. The other girls had the same attitude. After the announcement was over, everyone started to leave. Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, and Tadase walked up to us with a small smile on their faces. "Looks like we both won, huh?" Ikuto said, smile turning to smirk. I just glared at him and walked away.

"Amu! That song was really good!" Ikuto suddenly yelled at me. I turned around fast with a confused expression. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down. "The song you wrote. It was pretty good. Think you can add some male lyrics in there next time for me?" He asked with a sheepish grin. I just smiled and nodded my head, and all eight of us left together.

_**At Amu's House**_

I laid down on my bed, thinking about the day's events over in my head. Then I slowly started to think about the beach. If she remembered right, it was a week trip for Spring Break. She sighed deeply. _'I can't leave for that long..What about Ami?'_ I just shrugged. There will be other times, right? I smiled a bit to myself, and fell asleep with the same smile on my face.

**BAM. GOOD, NO? **

**Ikuto – No. Not good at all.**

**Amu – That's mean! **

**Ikuto – I WANT TO SEE AMU IN A BATHING SUIT. **

**NO WORRIES I HAZ A PLAN. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **

**Oh, and someone reviewed about Tadase being left out with the romantic interest stuff. I was also thinking about that, and I need some help. I also left out Nadeshko in this part, but I'm not sure if I shoud pair Tadase up with her, or Yaya. If he gets paired with Nadeshko, then I'll probably bring Kairi in the story for Yaya. Your opinions please? I'm not sure what to do. ;-;**


	8. Dinner With The Neko

**SDKAFLDJASK ALRIGHT. I GOT A BUNCH OF REVEIWS ABOUT THE WHOLE TADASE THING, AND I THANK EVERYONE WHO HELPED. I LOVE YOU. I've decided to just bring Kairi in a little later, so those pairings will happen, just in a bit. I don't want to overdo myself with planning to far ahead, then I'll forget and it'll be bad. ANYWAI. MOVING ON. LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**{Ikuto POV} **

I yawned as I slowly made my way to school. The talent show was two days ago, last friday, so this would be the first day at school since the talent show. I was pissed off about the tie at first, but then after I heard about the beach trip, I imagined Amu in a little bikini,and strangley all anger dissapeared.

I just smirked a little bit and finished the small trip to school. I got there just in time for the bell to ring, so no one could glomp me or harrass me with questions or anything. _'It sure does suck being pretty.'_ I thought with a small sigh. **{A/N – LOL WHAT A CONCEITED DOUCHE…THAT WE ALL LOVE.} **

I sat during class waiting for it to end, my thoughts always drifting off to a spazzy little pink haired chick.

'_She's so weird.' _I thought with a chuckle as I remember the first time we met, the harsh rejections, and the shocking singing. Those thoughts continued on 'till Lunch time, when I could finally go and annoy my little strawberry once again.

_**Lunch Time**_

The bell for Lunch break rang, and as soon as it did I was out of my seat and out the door, to wait for the other guys so we could go fetch Amu. I saw them at the end of the hallway and after I caught up we went to Amu's classroom.

We opened the door just in time to hear Utau yelling about something.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO?" She screeched in Amu's face.

Amu twitched a bit at the invasion of her space bubble, and just responded with "Yeah…I don't think it would be a good idea to leave Ami alone for a week, so yeah..I can't go."

"But we won – Well _tied_ for those damn tickets. We worked hard for them! And you're telling me you wont go to the friggin beach for a friggin week?" Rima said with a scowl on her face. Amu just nodded and kept quiet.

I on the other hand, was pissed. I mean, the only reason I kept my cool about the tie was because of the chance to see Amu in a bathing suit. I slowly walked up to them and said "Amu's skipping the beach trip, huh?"

**{Amu POV}**

"Amu's skipping the beach trip, huh?" I heard a low, oh so familiar voice say from behind us. I slowly turned around to see all the guys staring with a little shock on their faces.

"That's right..I don't think it'd be a good idea to leave Ami alone for that long.." I said slowly reading Ikuto's expression. He looked..Mad. I tried to think of the reasons that he'd be mad. _'It's not like they can't enjoy themselves with me not there. It means that they get more space and more food for themselves. What is everyone spazzing about?' _ I thought with a scowl.

"Awww. I wanted to play with Amu at the beach!" Kukai complained loudly. I just laughed a little bit.

"Sorry. But I don't think Ami-" I started saying before getting rudely interupted.

"You don't _think_?" Ikuto asked. "Meaning you haven't asked your parents or anything, you're just assuming?" He continued. I just nodded, trying to see what he was getting at. He suddenly smirked, all signs of anger gone. _'That's not suspicious at all..'_ But I let it go and tried to change the topic.

"So, you're all going right?" I heard a chorus of 'Yeah's and smiled a bit. We got talking about random topics 'till the warning bell for class rang. I said bye to the guys and kept on talking to the girls with the five mintes we had until the final bell rang.

_**After School**_

"So, tell me again; _Why are you following me_?" I asked the annoying Cat behind me.

"Because I wanna see Amu's house." He said with an innocent voice. I just scoffed and turned around to see a smirk on his face. _'No surprise there.'_ I thought with a sigh.

"Go home, Ikuto. There is nothing special to see at my house." I told him firmly. He suddenly speed up his pace and was now walking right next to me.

"Of course theres something special to see." He said. Before I could ask what, he leaned in right next to my ear. "Theres you, Strawberry-chan." He whispered.

I blushed right away and shoved him back. "W-What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled.

"J-Just shut up! If you're going to follow me, then do it quietly! Stupid perverted Neko!" I contiued, finally giving up. _'There really is no use in fighting that idiot.'_ I thought. He just kept on smirking as we arived at my house.

Ami had gotten picked up earliar by my dad, so they were both home.

"I'm home!" I said loudly after both of us went into the house. I went into the living room and found my dad playing with Ami. "Hey, Dad, I hope it's okay I brought a friend home today?" I said a little hesitant. He just smiled.

"Of couse Amu! Where is she-" He shut up as soon as Ikuto walked in the room. His eyes got big and teary. "NO! AMU! YOU'RE TO YOUNG FOR A BOYFRIEND. TOO TOO YOUNG!" He cried as he glomped me and continued his rant as I blushed madly. "YOU'RE STILL PAPA'S LITTLE SPARROW. NO BOY CAN TAKE YOU AWAY-"

"DAD! Ikuto is just a friend, alright? Just. A. Friend. Please calm down." I explained to him with a small smile. His eyes narrowed as he unglomped me and scanned Ikuto over. Ikuto was obviously uncomfertable_**[A/N; AWHYEAH TOTAL SPELLING FAILS FTW]**_ so I quickly grabbed him and said "Well, we're gonna head upstairs. See you guys later!" I pulled Ikuto up to my room and shut the door.

'_Well, that was embarrasing.' _I though with a small sigh as I sank down onto the floor. I looked up to see Ikuto looking over room. "This is a nice little room you have here." He said with an expressionless face.

"Uh..Thanks?" I replied. He just sat himself down on thebed and stared at me.

"Is there something you want to say?" I asked a bit annoyed with the staring.

"Why aren't you going on the beach trip again?" He asked curiously. I just scowled.

"Because I don't think it would be okay to leave Ami here for a week." I replied simply.

"Why don't you ask your Dad to watch Ami then?" He said.

"I don't want to bother him about it. He works hard for us, and it would just be trouble for him." I said with a small smile.

He just stared again, suddenly dropping the topic. We sat and talked about random things; Music, food, sports, how stupid Kukai can be at times. We laughed the whole way through. _'It's nice having Ikuto be so..Not perverted.'_ I thought with a smile. I mean, he hasn't said one stupid thing the whole time.

Our conversations were suddenly interupted by my Dad yelling up the stairs. "Amu! Time for dinner! I hope you _'friend_' is staying for dinner, because I already made him a plate!"

I frowned, and turned to Ikuto. "Is that alright with you?" I asked him.

He just nodded, a small smirk on his face. I looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. We made our way down the stairs and sat at the table. Me and Ikuto sat across from each other, while Ami and Dad were already sitting. Dinner started out slow, normal. Then Ikuto suddenly started talking.

"Hey, Amu, it's a real bummer about you not going on the beach trip." He said casually. I dropped my fork and stared at him.

"Beach trip? What beach trip?" My Dad asked.

"Well you see, Amu and some of her friends tied with me and my friends in the talent show, and we all won a weeks trip to the beach over Spring Break." He explained. "But sadly, Amu had decided not to go." He added with a small frown.

"Talent show? Why didn't I have any knowlegde of this?" Dad said with small tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't want to bother you about it." I said. "You were working really hard and I didn't think you'd have the time so…" I smiled a little bit.

"That's ridiculous! Amu you must tell me these things!" Then his expression softend. "What'd you do for the talent show?" He asked. I stayed silent, so Ikuto answered for me.

"She sang. It was really beautiful. She has some real talent." My dad just stared at me, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Did she now? That's great.." My dad said, turning his attention to Ikuto. "I'm very happy that she's finally started singing again. I thought she'd really quit after-"

"That's enough, Dad." I interupted him with a cold glare. He just flinched, and Ikuto looked confused. I tried to change the topic, but then my dad remembered something.

"Oh! Right, now what about this beach trip, Amu? Why aren't you going?" He asked with a frown. I sighed.

"I don't think it'd be alright to leave Ami for a week." I explained for the tenth time.

"I'll take care of her! You go and have fun, Amu!" My dad said, brightening up.

"It's alright dad, I'm really fine not going-"

"NONSENSE, AMU! You will go and that's final. It's good to get away from it all and just go have fun with your friends, alright?" My dad told/demanded me. I gave in and just glared at Ikuto. He was smirking a little bit, so I decided to kick him under the table. Hard. He dropped his fork and his face convulsed in pain, which made me laugh my ass off.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast, dinner soon ended, and I kicked Ikuto out.

"Don't think you're getting away with that stunt you pulled during dinner. I _will_ get you back." I said as he was leaving.

He turned around and said "Is that a threat, _Amu_?" He asked with a damn smirk.

"No, _Ikuto_." I started smirking aswell. "It's a promise." I them slammed the door in his face and went towords the stairs. I could hear his laughing out side, and scowled.

When I got to my room, I laid down and thought of the beach trip. _'I don't even have a bathing suit..'_ I thought to myself. I just sighed. Again.

'_Well..A trip to the beach can't be to bad, can it?'_

**OBBY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. IT'S RANDOM AND REALLY BAD, BUT IT GOT THE POINT ACROSS, RIGHT? **

**I'm really excited to write the next few chapters, so expect them up soon. ;D **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. HEARTHEARTHEARTHEART**


	9. The Incident and the Beach

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED! **

**Your reveiws mean a lot to me,and I really appriciate it. :] **

**Sorry for not updating quickly, I've been caught up with editing and we just got a new puppy so I've been pretty busy. BUT HAVE NO FEAR. I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY TO THE END. 8D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**{Amu POV}**

"Guyyyyyyysss. When the hell can we go home?" I whined as I was dragged into yet another store.

"As soon as we find you a sexy bathing suit, of course." Rima replied. I scowled at the thought.

_**Earliar that day**_

"_YAY! You're really gonna come, Amu? What made you change your mind?" Utau jumped up and down with excitement as I told her about the beach trip. I glanced over at Ikuto, smirking as always, and just frowned a bit. _

"_Nothing much…Just..A change of heart?" I said. She just continued with her squealing._

"_So, what's your bathing suit look like?" Yaya asked as we were planning out the trip. I just sat there like an idiot with everyone watching me. _

"_You don't have one, do you?" Rima asked me with a blank expression. I just laughed a little and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as I shook my head. Suddenly I was surrounded by the girls, all of them with smirks on their faces. _

"_You're free after school today, right Amu?" Yaya asked with a glint in her eye. I slowly nodded my head. __**'Dad decided to take Ami on another little vacation so I wouldn't worry, they even left early. He's such a goof.' **_

"_Good!" Utau said with a huge grin. "Then it's decided! After school, the four of us are going bathing suit shopping!" She finished off, leaving me with a scowl. _

_**Present Time**_

I groaned again as I was thrown into another changing stall with about five different bathing suits stuffed into my arms. I slowly laid them all out and started to inspect them.

I just sighed and started to try them on one at a time before a certain one caught my eye.

The base color was black, and it had a pinks trawberry on the right side of the top. The ties for it were a hot pink , and it tied on both sides on the bottoms as well as the next on the top. I just stared it for a minute thinking. _'Strawberries…What does that remind me of?'_ I just couldn't figure it out. I pushed the thought aside as I tried on the suit. I looked in the mirror, and decided I didn't look all that bad. I peeked outside of the stall to see the girls sitting and waiting with smiles of anticipation on their faces. I slowly walked out into the open, as they stared blankly.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked with a timid smile. Just before I went back in the stall Rima spoke up.

"You look awesome Amu!" She said. I turned around to see them all ginning like idiots.

"I agree with Rima. That was made for you Amu." Utau said. I blushed a bit and said thanks. I quickly ran back and changed into my regular clothes to stop the embarassing comments and came back out.

"Can we finally go home now?" I groaned to the girls. They all looked at me with little frowns, but eventually agreed. I smiled at the thought of going home, and ran out of the store, this time me pulling them along.

_**Next Day At School [YES I GOT REALLY REALLY LAZY. SUE ME. ;-;]**_

Everyone was still excited for the trip, even more so when we found out that Nadeshko **{LOL AM I SPELLING THAT RIGHT? I DON'T KNOW…IT LOOKS WEIRD?} **was able to come along since her family is ridiculously rich and all. We were barely paying attention in class, always daydreaming out the beach.

I myself was in the middle of one of those fantastic daydream sessions in the middle of break time when a certain Annoyance interrupted me.

"We have practice today, so we're all going to go straight to my house after school today." He explained to me. I just nodded absently and tried to go back to my daydreaming. He just sighed. "Don't be an idiot and forget." He added as he walked away.

I jumped up at the insult. "Who's the idiot? Stupid-neko-pervert-useless-alien-thing!" I accidently yelled. He just smirked at the prolonged nickname as everyone stared at me like I was crazy. This just irritated me even more.

"'The hell are you people looking at? Don't you have anything better to do?" I said with an attitude. Which in turn made them all sequel like retards. I just sighed _again_ in frustration.

"Are you alright Amu? You seem…." Rima tried to find the right word.

"Pissed off." Yaya said proud that she could think of a way to describe it. I just smiled faintly.

"I'm fine. Just people these days, you know?" I walked off to the roof after responding, hoping to get some peace and quiet. As soon as I got up there I slumped myself up against a wall and looked up to the sky. _'I wonder if I should go visit Moms grave. I think Dad had it in some graveyard here rather than back where we used to live.' _

I slowly started to think about how things were back then. At the same time, the tears slowly started coming. As I remembered everything, I also started thinking about how things are now. Sure there are _some _bad things. Like annoying cats. But overall, I really love it here. _'I guess I'll go visit. Just to let her know that I'm doing alright. When though…'_

I decide to go after the beach trip. Don't want to be a bummer at the beach, right? So I cleaned myself up and started heading over to the door back downstairs when I saw an almost shocking scene. Ikuto and that red haired bimbo – Saaya was it? Well whatever her name was, she and Ikuto were making out. They seemed pretty into it too. And for some reason, I was really annoyed by this scene, so I decided to make myself known.

"Excuse me, Love birds, would you mind doing that behind closed doors?" I asked with my 'Cool&Spicy' tone that everyone seems to like. Saaya glared up at me, and Ikuto just looked up in shock, and something else that I couldn't figure out. But it's not any of my buisness right?

Saaya just laughed. "Don't be jealous, Little Punk. Just continue walking away like a good little girl." She responded.

I slowly walked up to the two of them, feeling Ikuto's eyes on me, but keeping my hard stare on Saaya, who was still glaring at me. When I had finally reached them, I swiftly threw Saaya back off of the Annoying Cat, and walked over to where I had thrown her. I bent down and talked to her face to face.

"Little Punk, huh? If you don't get out of my sight in the next ten seconds, I'll show you just how bad this _Little Punk_ can kick your ass." I said with a small smile. "Now scram, Slut." As expected, she ran away like a little girl. I bet she even peed herself. I giggled at the thought, as I turned around to go back downstairs. But I had forgotten one little problem.

"Amu I-" Ikuto said with a strange tone I hadn't heard before. Guilt? I just smiled bitterly and interrupted him.

"I'm _so sorry_ I interrupted your little play date. But your little playmate needs to watch her mouth. Next time, try doing that in private." I left before he could say anything else and went back down to the classroom. Rima, Utau, Yaya, and Nadeshko all tried to talk to me to see what was wrong, but ignored them all. Trying to get back to the peaceful daydream that seemed to escape me.

_**After School**_

I was just about to leave for home when Kukai and Nagihiko showed up at my classroom. "Come on Amu! We're going to practice. The others are in the car already."

I mentally groaned. _'Great. Practice. That means he'll be there. Why is everything going against me today?' _I'll just have to ignore him the whole time. Easier said than done.

As soon as we got to the car we saw Tadase and Ikuto leaning against the car, waiting for us. Ikuto jumped up as soon as he saw us and tried to talk to me. But of course I just ignored him and got in the car, getting questioning stares from the guys. I ignored those too, the whole time to the house.

It was dead silent in the studio, when finally Kukai decided to break the tension filled silence.

"So. Ignoring the killer intent and such, what songs should we practice today?" He asked with a small grin. We all stayed quiet.

"How about the one that Amu just wrote? It looked pretty interesting. We should try out a few verses."Nagihiko suggested.

"Alright, but I haven't written any male vocals for it yet." I responded. "Infact, I doubt I'll even add any." I added, throwing a small glare at Ikuto. He just had that same look of guilt and whatever else on his face. _'He's such a liar. Like he'd ever feel guilt.'_ I just ignored the thoughts as I got into singing. I waited for the music to start, and I sang my worries away.

_**[CrushCrushCrush – Paramore – I don't own]**_

_I got a lot to say to you._

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I notice you eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all._

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies. _

_{Crush…Crush…Crush…}_

_Nothing compares to..A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on._

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again._

_Lets be more than, this._

The instrumental part finished up and it got silent. That was all that I had done, and I thought it was pretty good. Kind of ironic for the current situation, even more so when I realized that I wrote that song thinking of Ikuto, but I won't be the one to bring that up. I looked over at Ikuto and noticed him staring at me with a blank expression. I just ignored him as we continued on with our practice.

I left quickly left after practice was over, not wanting to hear the guys' interrogation of what happened.

**{Ikuto POV}**

As soon as Nagihiko declared practice over, Amu rushed home. I just slapped myself. _'When the hell am I ever going to get the chance to explain to her...'_ But my thoughts were cut short when the guys all threw me against the wall and started questioning me.

"What the hell did you do to Amu?" Nagihiko bluntly asked.

I just sighed. For the hundredth time today. "After Amu stormed out of the classroom during break today, I was called up to the roof by some Saaya chick. I had assumed it was just a love confession, since it was the fifth time this week that she had called me out like this. So I went up, she told me she loved me, again. And she suddenly jumped on top of me and kissed me. I tried to get her off at first, but after a while I just thought screw it, might as well enjoy it, right?" They all stayed quiet. "But anyway..I guess Amu was on the roof too, but the only part she saw was me and Saaya making out. Then Saaya and her has a little…Altercation. And after that, Amu still looked pissed off, and for some reason I felt bad. So I tried to talk to her, but she was _pissed_. Like total PMS pissed. A few more words were shared, and then the ignoring started." I finished up.

Then I was smacked on the head three times.

"Are you a retard?" Tadase asked with a straight face. I put on an offended look.

"I'd like to think not." I replied.

"Yeah? Well that sure was a retarded move you did. You're as stupid as a friggin' ape." Kukai responded. Okay, so that one hurt. You know you have it bad when _Kukai_ is insulting you.

"What the hell did I even do?" I was downright confused, but they all sighed.

"There's no point if you don't realize yourself, Ikuto." Nagihiko said wisely.

"Cut the fortune cookie crap and tell me what I did wrong." I said back, a little annoyed at this point. They all just turned their backs and walked away. "Well screw you guys too." I muttered before going downstairs to finish up my homework.

**{Amu POV}**

I ran up stairs to my room as soon as I got home from stupid practice. I was so confused. _'Why do I care if that stupid Ikuto is off making out with other girls? He can do whatever he wants..'_ I thought with a small pout that soon turned into a frown.

'…_Then why does my heart hurt so much?'_ I feel asleep, a thousand thoughts flowing through my mind.

The next week flew by super fast. I kept on ignoring Ikuto. Every time I think he gave up, he always shows up to try and talk to me. I just couldn't talk to him. Not until I figure out why the hell I'm so upset. As the fast week went by, it was finally Spring Break. Which also means-

"YAY! FINALLY! BEACHBEACHBEACH! THIS IS SO EXCITING! DON'T YOU THINK GUYS!" Yaya practically yelled while we were all on the bus, on our way to the beach. We just laughed at her over excitement, and started conversations with ourselves.

I had already told the girls about what happened with Iktuo, so they would finally stop pestering me about it. And I'll admit, it was good to talk about it with someone. But when I asked them what they thought about me being upset, they just grinned and told me that 'I'll find out soon enough.'

Like what the crap? I don't get females these days.

But anyway, we had finally arrived at the beach house, and let me tell you it was amazing. **[A/N – I'm not going to really describe it in detail, because I simply suck at describing things, but as the story goes on you'll get the main parts.]**

We all split up to explore around and call dibs on the rooms and such. We discovered that there were five rooms, meaning we'd have to pair up and share rooms. Then Yaya got a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE. THIS IS HOW THE ROOMING IS GONNA WORK-

Amu with Ikuto, Utau with Kukai, Rima with Nagihiko, and Nadesko with Tadase." She suddenly announced. We all turned with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"I'll have the one free room, since I have the most bags with my candy stash and all. No complaining or I'll hurt you." She finished off with a scary glare. We just nodded silently, too scared to oppose.

After the rooms were all set, we put our stuff away and headed out to the beach, some more excited than others.

All the girls except me were in their bathing suits in the water having a splash fight. Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko were some ways off, just kind of staring at the girls. I just sighed and stared up at the sky while sitting on my beach towel. I didn't really want to be out in public in that stupid suit, so I made up a lie saying that I was sick and sat out. I glanced around, wondering where Ikuto went off to.

"Ikuto hates water, so he's probably wandering around somewhere near here." Nagihiko sat beside me, almost reading my thoughts. I just nodded and stayed silent.

"You know, Amu. He's really torn up about what happened. I think you should give him a chance to explain it." He continued on, his gaze shifting over to Rima's direction. I just scoffed and stood up, going to walk around aimlessly on my own for a bit, to clear my head.

I was in the middle of clearing said head, when I saw a flash of blue in the crowd, and instinctively zoomed in. It was Ikuto, sitting on a bench in the middle of a park, right in front of a huge fountain. He looked deep in thought, and I started to walk over to him replaying Nagihiko's words from a little while ago in my head.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him one little chance, right?' _I stopped right in front of the bench, but he seemed to absorbed in his thoughts to notice, so I tried sitting down right next to him. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over to see who had interrupted him, and I saw his eyes widen in shock. I don't really blame him, I had been ignoring for like a week, then I suddenly sit next to him?

"You have something you want to say, right?" I started with my 'Cool&Spicy' tone before he could open his mouth. "Well now's the time to say it."

He just stared at me for a while, 'till his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Since you insist….The Saaya chick called me out to confess to me, but before I could reject her again she suddenly jumped on top of me and started to kiss me." He explain. Well I feel stupid. I mean it wasn't his fault – "And I tried to get her off but it wasn't working so I just kind of went with it…Then you showed up." He finished off with a look of 'guilt' on his face. All feelings of stupidity went out the window. _'So he was part of it. But then again it's not like he started it. So it's not that bad. I hear Saaya can be pretty persistent..' _Then I caught myself. Why in God's name do I care who started it? I looked over and noticed Ikuto looking at me with a hopeful expectant look on his face. I quickly shook away my prior thoughts and focused on him.

"Well..I guess I could stop ignoring you..For now." I said with a small smile. He just smirked and stood up, stretching. Then he held out his hand to me and I looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm guessing the others are wondering where we are by now. They might think we're doing something naughty." He said with a smirk. When I was about to protest, he quickly leaned down so his face with inches away from mine. "Unless…You _want_ to do something naughty?" He asked with another smirk. I blushed like an idiot and shoved him out of my face.

"As if you stupid pervert." I said as I walked back to the beach. He just chuckled and walked right behind me. We got back to the beach to see everyone playing in the water together. As soon as utau spotted me, she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Which made my clothes soaking wet.

"Oh come on Utau. Look what you did!" I complained.

She just laughed. "That was the point. Now take those off and lets go play!" She said dragging me along. I finally gave in and went back to my towel to put my clothes on. **[A/N – FYI. SHE HAS HER SUIT ON UNDER HER CURRENT CLOTHES LOL.]**

I decided to take my pants off first, since that was just less revealing. Kind of. In my mind. Then I quickly took off my top and turned around to see everyone in the group staring at me, and the girls smirking. I just blushed, again, and tried to get them to stop.

"It's really rude to stare at people you know." I tried with some attitude, but it didn't really work considering I looked like a tomato. I noticed Ikuto staring more than the others, which made me want to go hide in a hole even more. But I toughed it out. I wont be intimidated by stupid stares.

So I ignored the stares and grabbed Utau and the other girls and decided to start playing a random splash fight. Everyone slowly started to join in, except Ikuto who was sitting on a beach towel not far from us. I suddenly got an idea and went over to him, with an innocent smile on my face.

"You don't wanna play with us, Ikuto?" I asked standing right above him.

He seemed to stare a bit, but finally answered. "Not really..Waters not really my thing." He answered cooly.

"Huh. Is that so?" I ask innocently. I swiftly bent down and hugged him tight. _'Since I'm all wet, this'll made him soaked. He'll be so pissed off.' _I stayed like that for a moment, then I released him. I looked down to see him soaking wet, and staring at me with wide eyes. After he got over the initial shock, he looked pissed off. He glared up at me as I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Haha! Your face is priceless!" I teased him as he started to strip out his wet shirt with a small scowl on his face. "You're such…A cat…" I said in between laughs. I looked up to see his scowl once more and regretted it immediately. There he was, shirtless in his swimming trunks, staring at me with a small smirk on his face. Now if I wasn't caught up staring at his chest, I would've gotten the hell out of there. But for some reason I couldn't stop staring. Which made him smirk even more.

Soon he started to lurk towards me, which in turn made me snap out of it and start running away. Who knows the crazy crap he might do for revenge. And so that's how the first day ended. Me running away from Ikuto for my life, everyone else having their own little fun.

Then came the problem. Night time.

All the girls went to their respected rooms with a scowl on their face. Well except for Yaya since she had her own room. And Nadeshko since she's just calm about everything. But the others were like they were about to go through hell. Which they were, really.

I was not surprised to find out that there was only one bed. This school is really messed up. One house full of teenage girls and boys with single bed bedrooms and such. I will have to write a strongly worded letter when we get back. But first I'll have to deal with the problem at hand; Ikuto.

"I'll sleep on the bed. You sleep on the floor. End of discussion." I told him before any harassment could start. He just sighed, probably too tired from running after me in the water all day to argue with me.

We both laid down where we were supposed to and then it was silent. I just sighed, grateful for some peace and quiet. I thought about today and how fun it was.

'_I hope the whole week can be like this…'_ And I drifted off into sleep.

**OOOOOOOHHHHH BABY. IT TOOK SO LONG GOD I SUCK. AND THE CHAPTER IS REALLY BAD. AND IT RUNS ON. BUT I FELT BAD ABOU TNOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I SUCK. YES I KNOW. ;-;**

**BUT EITHER WAY;HOPE YOU LIKED IT. **

**OH AND I DO PLAN ON HAVING OTHER PAIRS AND MOMENTS SHOW UP IN THE BEACH TRIP. In due time, young ones. 8D**


End file.
